Fang the flying hybrid
by lena kelley
Summary: This is our Maximum ride remake of Charlie the Unicorn. Its just for fun and I highly suggest you watch Charlie the Unicorn before reading. Hope you like.


One day in the woods where the flock was camping out Fang fell asleep. Then Max and Angel woke him up an hour later.

Max" Hey Fang...hey hey Fang wake up."

Angel"yeah Fang you silly sleepy head wake up."

Fang groaning"Oh God you guys this better be pretty freakin' important! Are there erasers?"

Max"no Fang the voice told me to go to cookie mountain, COOKIE MOUNTAIN FANG!."

Angel"yeah Fang we're going to cookie mountain. Come with us Fang."

Max"yeah Fang. It will be an adventure! We're going on an adventure Fang."

Fang"yeah cookie mountain, right, yeah I'm just gonna you know go back to sleep now."

Max"NOOOOO(starts jumping on Fang's stomach) Fang you have to come with us to cookie mountain."

Angel"yeah Fang, cookie mountain.(Angel gets a far away look in her eyes) A land of sweets and joy and joyness."

Fang"stop bouncing on me."

Max"COOKIE MOUNTAIN FANG!"

Angel"YEAH COOKIE MOUNTAIN."

Fang"ALRIGHT FINE I'll go with you to cookie mountain!"

Then Fang with Max and Angel in the lead start to walk through the woods.

Max and Angel"lalalalalalalalala."

Fang"enough with the singing already."

Max"our first stop is over there Fang."

They stop and see Gazzy laying on a rock.

Fang"oh God what is that."

Max"its Gazzy Fang."

Angel"its a newww Gazzy."

Max"he's going to guide us to cookie mountain."

Fang"alright guys. You do know there is actual cookie mountain right?"

Max"shun the non-believer!"

Angel"shuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnn."

Max"sssssssshuuuuunnnnnnnn."

Fang"yeah."

Gazzy"RAWRRRRRRRRRR!!"

Max"he has spoken!"

Angel"he has told us the wayyyyyy."

Fang"he didn't say anything."

Fang, Max and Angel start to fly.

Max"just over this really steep gap Fang"

Angel"this steep gap of hope and wonders."

Fang" is anyone else like getting wind burn? Seriously we shouldn't be flying over this thing."

Max"Fannnnnnng Faaaaaaaannnnng Faaaaaaaannnnnnng Faaaaaaan-."

Fang" im right here! what do you want?"

Max"we're flying Fang."

They landed over on the other side.

Angel"we're here Fang!"

Fang"well there actually is a cookie mountain."

Right in front of them there was a mountain made of cookies. With cookie mountain spelled in big letters on the top.

Max"cookie mountain cookie mountain fill me with sweet, sugary goodness!"

Angel"go inside the cookie mountain cave Fang."

Max"yeah Fang the cookie mountain cave. Magical wonders await you inside."

Fang"uh thanks but no thanks i'll stay out here."

Angel"but you have to enter the cookie mountain cookie cave Fang."

Then all of a sudden Iggy and Nudge Jump out from behind the cave and start to sing and dance.

Iggy"oh when your down and looking for some cheering up then just head right on up to the cookie mountain cave when you get inside you'll find yourself in a cheery land, such a happy and joyful, perky, marry land!!"

Nudge"They've got chocolate and butterscotch and other cookie things. Oh so many things that will brighten up your day. Its impossible to wear a frown in cookie town. It's the Mecca of love in cookie cave.

Iggy"They've got suger cookies and peanutbutter with little chips. They've got cookie rats, chocolate bats, its a wonderland of sweets. Ride the cookie train to town and here the cookie band. Cookie bells, it's a treat as they march across the land.

Nudge" Cherry ribbons stream across the sky into the ground. Turn around, it astounds, it's a dance cookie tree. In the cookie cave the imagiantion runs so free."

Iggy and Nudge"so now Fang will you please go into the cave." Then Iggy and Nudge flew up into the sky and burst into flames. Why I have no idea.

Fang"alright fine i'll go into the freakin' cookie cave. This better be good."Fang walks into the cave.

Max"goodbye Fang."

Angel"yeah goodbye Fang."

Fang"goodbye? What?"

Then the cave door closes in on Fang leaving him in total darkness.

Fang"Hey! Whats going on here? Hello?"

Then Fang heres running then all of a sudden Jeb comes out and hits Fang on the head. Fangs knocked out.

**TWO DAYS LATER**

Fang wakes up from a deep sleep"ow, oh God what happend?" Fang fills a sharp pain in his side and lifts his shirt to see a bloody scar. "Ah! they took my freakin' spleen!"

**THE END**

Then all of a sudden Fang wakes up to Max.

Max" Hey Fang...hey hey Fang wake up."

Fang"not again." Then he starts to cry.

Max"Fang whats wrong with you! I was just going to ask if you wanted to go flying with me."

Fang still crying" (sniff sniff) really? No cookie cave?"

Max"um NO! You know what cookies do to me."


End file.
